When it Rains
by snowdreams
Summary: Kyo is kept awake late in the night because of the loud thunderstorms. But is he the only one? Please R&R.


**When it Rains**

Hello everyone=^___^=This is my first ever fanfic I'm truly publishing. I may or may not change the tittle of this story. I write mountainloads of stories but only ever published one because of my low-self confidence…I'm sorry if my grammar isn't that good, I'm only thirteen, by the way. This sory just sprang from my mind and i really wanted to write it.

Okay, enough of the introduction, let's move onto the story(: !

Disclaimer:Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, the woman who created this brilliant story and especially Kyo-kun.

* * *

It was late at night in the Shigure household and everyone had gone to bed. Except for a certain bad-tempered orange-haired youth.

Kyou groaned as he made his way down the kitchen. He just couldn't sleep tonight, partly because of those damned thunderstorms that boomed outside. The other reason was that..he just couldn't sleep. There were days like that for the hot-tempered boy. It was raining very heavily. He hated the rain, and hated it even more when there were thunderstorms just when it was time to sleep.

Sighing, he got a bottle of water out of the refrigerater and made his way up the stairs. The rain looked like it was going to last a long time and he would probably have to go sleepless the whole night, too. Thank goodness the next day was a thunderstorms. Stupid, stupid thunderstorms and rain!

Kyo shivered slightly as a cool breeze passed him. Just as he was walking to his room, he heard the loud 'boom' of the thunder, and then a sharp scream. Kyo widened his eyes in alarm. It came from Tohru's instantly dashed to her room, not bothering to knock, and slammed open the door.

It was a sound that he didn't want to hear from her for the rest of his life, if he could help it.

"Tohru?!" He shouted. He froze when he saw the sight in front of him. Tohru was under her study desk, her arms hugging her knees an dher face buried in them. The whole room was dark except for the light from the study lamp.

When she looked up, there was fear attached to her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Ah, K-Kyo?!" She gasped in stared at her,completely puzzled. What had happened to her? Why was she underneath her desk?

"Hey, why in the world are you-"

"BOOM!"

"Aaaaah!" Tohru squealed, shutting her eyes in fear as a flash of lightning illuminated the room for a spilt second. Then everything hit him in a second.

"Tohru, are..are you're afraid of thunderstorms?" Kyo asked.

"Yes..I had always been afraid of them since I wa a child..Ah! I'm so sorry! I must have disturbed you with my screaming, right? It's so late already and yet I…I'm so sorry!" Tohru apologised profusely.

"Hey, chill! You didn't do anything. Those damned thunderstorms were keeping me awake, that's all. Speaking of which, why were you still awake? Like, the rain only started in the middle of the night. Usually you would be asleep by then." Kyo said.

"I was studying for next week's test so…" Tohru answered, looking guilty. Kyo raised a brow before sighing.

There was another loud 'boom!', which made Tohru squeal again. He had never been afraid of thunderstorms. He was just irritated by them. Hah, as though he was that weak to be scared off by some loud noise.

Tohru was now covering her ears with her trembling hands. After hesitating for a brief moment, he decided to stay with her.

"K-kyo?!" Tohru gasped when the boy planted himself beside her, crossing his arms. The space under the desk was just large enough for him to sit in. Kyo turned his head away from her, not wanting her to notice that he was blushing. Their bodies were akwardly just a few centimeters apart.

"Umm, if…if there was someone else beside you would that make you more comfortable?" Kyo asked, squirming. Then he realised how wrong the question sounded. "Oh damn it! Don't think the wrong way, okay?! I-I was meaning that if you'd feel less scared with someone around so d-don't take this the wrong way!"

"Huh?" Tohru just blinked in confusion.

"Ah, ' good that you didn't take it in a wrong way." He turned. His face was as red as a beetroot now.

'_Oh, what am I doing?! Fancy me sitting so close to a girl…arrgh! Don't tell me…I'm starting to be one of those perverted guys?! Don't tell me I'm going to be like Shigure…'_Kyo shivered at that last thought. _That _would be what scared Kyo. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't just leave her alone in the rom when she was so afraid. He simply couldn't. He wasn't that bad a person.

Sighing, he rested his head on the back of the study desk. There was another 'boom', but Tohru didn't scream like before. Instead, he noticed Tohru was deep in thoughts and smiling.

'Whataya smiling for?" He asked, puzzled.

"Eh? Ah, just that…this somehow reminds me of what Mom and I did. In the past, whenever there were those scary thunderstorms, she would hold me in her arms or sleep next to me so I wouldn't be scared. Sometimes I would come to her room, crying but no matter how late it was but she never minded…Heheh! And now that Kyo is here…it feels so much like what we did, so…oh!" Tohru's hand flew to her mouth. _'Oh no…I unnoticably rambled on and on about Mom again! I have not the slightest idea about Kyo's parents!I may have even hurt him!' _Tohru thought in alarm.

Kyo looked down, narrowing his eyes. He felt sadness fill him when he heard that. And..guilt. With a deep breath, Kyo closed his eyes._ 'Don't think further than that. Enough of that, you idiot' _Kyo scolded himself.

Tohru was shocked when she saw how annoyed Kyo was. '_Oh no, I really did make him angry…' _Tohru thought_._"I -I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry! I-it's just like me to ramble about Mom. I really didn't' mean to hurt you! I'm sorry…"She went into another of her apologising rants.

"What...are you apologising for?"

"Huh? Well…umm…aren't you angry at me?" Tohru asked.

"Why the hell should I be angry? Did the rain get into your head or something?" Kyo gave an amused smirk and he knocked her head gently with his fist.

"Oh…then nevermind. I was told that I tended to ramble a lot about Mom…" Tohru gave an embaressed smile and Kyo suddenly had this feeling that that person who said that was Hiro. That damn foul-mouth punk…

"It was Hiro right?"Kyo asked, or more like stated with a deadpan expression.

"Huh?! Ah, well..yes…b-but it's really okay! What he said was true, anyway!"

"I'm gonna kill that brat the next time I see him." Kyo muttered with a dark aura surrounding him."Whatever that comes from that kid's mouth is just crap. Just ignore him."

"Umm, I really don't mind." Tohru said with a smile. Kyo rolled his eyes. It was just like Tohru to defend him.

A long silence passed them, but it was a relaxed and less akward one.

Suddenly, he felt a soft bump on his shoulder and he nearly jumped in surprise. He looked down to see that Tohru had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"W-wha..?!" Kyo thought. His whole face was burning red now. He felt his heart beat faster and faster against his chest. He gazed at her for a while, before sighing.

_Sigh, what have I gotten myself into…_

**The next morning…**

"Pffffft!"

"This is really unexpected, hmm…"

"They're so cute!"

"Who knew that he was such a person…he's not as innocent as we thought he would be…"

"Give me your handphone! It has a build-in camera, right? Hurry!"

"Okay, Okay! Keep your voice down…heheh!"

Shigure and Yuki peered was definitely one of the most amusing scene Yuki has ever saw in his whole life.

Tohru was sleeping comfortably on Kyo's sholder, and Kyo was sleeping right beside her, his face resting on her head.

Shigure took a picture of the sleeping two, smiling broadly to himself. This was something you didn't get to see everyday.

"Picture perfect."

* * *

Please click that review button below. Reviews are greatly, truly appreciated, and please don't hold back any harsh criticism because I think it would let me improve a lot. Those who review will get a free double chocolate cookies and ice-cream from me!(:


End file.
